


Twin drabbles 16

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twin drabbles 16

**Twin Drabbles 16**

** Alley  **

The twins run into an alley way and hid behind the waste bins as a group of drones ran past them.

 

** Femme **

“ Sides you scream like a femme” said Sunstreaker.

“I do not” said Sideswipe.

“ Yes you do” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Fireworks **

The twins sat on a large blanket and watched the fireworks display together.

 

** Owe **

“Sideswipe you owe me a new polishing cloth” said Sunstreaker pointing with his fingers to the polishing cloth and his left hand that was stuck to his frame with super glue.

 

** Splashed **

Sideswipe splashed the pink paint on the ark walls as Sunstreaker kept watch for any officers passing by their location.

 

** Surprised **

Sideswipe was surprised when Sunstreaker hugged him and sent a pulse of love though the twin bond they shared.

 

** Warm **

Sideswipe rubbed his arms trying to get warm in the cold air outside the ark.

 

** Off **

Sunstreaker turned off his ventilation system to preserve his body heat as the cold wind blew around him.

 

** Pottery **

Sunstreaker cleaned the pottery clay off his hands after trying to make objects with the clay.

 

** Glass **

Sunstreaker watched in amazement as a person was making a glass figurine by using the art technique of glass blowing.

 

** Brothers **

“ You may not like it Sunny but we are brothers and that makes us family, whether you like it or not” shouted Sideswipe.

 

** Family **

Hidden within one of the many sketch pads Sunstreaker owned there was a picture of a sire and a carrier with two sparklings, one was red and the other was yellow. This was the only picture of their family that existed.


End file.
